The Illusion of Truth
by Avarice
Summary: Someone just can't get Spike out of their mind... S/?


shibbalicious

The Illusion of Truth

BY: Avarice

EMAIL: [spikes_angelus@yahoo.com.au][1]

FANDOM: Buffy

ARCHIVE:[ Eternal Nightcap][2] and [Shibbalicious][3]. Anyone else wants, please just ask me.

RATING: PG

COUPLE: S/?

SUMMARY: Someone just can't get Spike out of their mind... 

SPOILERS: late season 4 - early season 5

DISCLAIMER: Joss doth own. I doth borrow with good intents.

NOTES: Improv fic - silver, fitting, wander, hollow.

The girl drummed her fingernails against her silver rings. They made an amusing little tapping noise, which kept her mind off more pressing matters. She carelessly tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and continued walking through the graveyard.

She was thinking about *him* again.

Why was anyone's guess. He was arrogant and rude, and he had this way of talking down to her, making everything seem insulting. 

That and he'd tried to kill her.

Brash, condescending, smart-mouthed, sexy, conceited and-

Sexy?

Oh god. 

Oh god oh god oh *god*!

Yep, she was having those thoughts again. The ones filled with a cocky vampire with bleached hair... scarred brow.... dangerous mouth.... black leather.... tight a-

Arrgh!

She stopped walking and growled in frustration. This just would not do. There was no way she could keep having these thoughts about him. It was driving her to distraction. 

Speaking of distractions... it seemed fitting that her nice evening walk to clear her head should send her wandering around *his* cemetery... in particular, *his* crypt. 

This was just getting pathetic. The blond girl sighed and sat on a tombstone, swinging her legs in a nervous fashion. The worst part was, she couldn't tell anyone about her problem. Oh sure, she could talk to her 'friends'.. but they couldn't help, and telling them would just make them look down on her. It just wouldn't do to have her lackeys sniggering at her over her stupid, stupid crush.

Crush?

On Spike?

Oh. *god*.

That was so high school.... 

She groaned and sunk her head into her hands, kicking her heels against the tombstone. Her heels made a strange hollow, ringing sound as they clacked against it, but she didn't care. She didn't care whose attention it drew. Vampire, human, whatever. She could deal with it.

Unless it was...

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The timbre of his British voice made her toes tingle. "It's not safe for a pretty young thing like yourself to be alone in a cemetery at night. You might meet all sorts of nasty buggers." he chuckled.

He came from behind her, tortuously brushing past on his way to the entrance of the crypt.

"What do you want, Spike?" she sighed in a worldweary manner.

"What do *I* want?" the peroxide blond queried, smirking. "You're the one sitting outside my place, pet. What do *you* want?" He dragged out the last few words of his sentence, letting his voice drop to a breathy whisper. It made her skin itch from the inside out. Her eyes met his, and it felt as if their cold, blue fire burnt a hole right through her and out the other side. It was too much for any self-respecting woman to bear.

"Forget it. I don't even know *why* I came here anyway... stupid.. stupid vampire guy..." She jumped off the tombstone, brushed off her skirt, tossed her hair over her shoulder and-

Didn't move an inch.

Spike grinned. "Problem, sweets?"

"No." she shot back.

She began to walk away. What was the use of stepping into his line of fire on purpose? Pathetic didn't even properly cover it. 

Besides, he hated her and she was so *close* to hating him...

Did nearly count?

The scraping of stone and concrete together signalled Spike opening his crypt door. "Wouldn't want to come in for a bit now, would you?" he asked, trademark sarcasm in his voice. She turned to tell him to get lost, but there was something in his face... something.. hungry... his eyes slipped down from hers, taking in her appearance from head to feet. He liked what he saw by the sly smile that curved his lips. Which dissolved in annoyance.

"You coming or not?"

This was just not on. She had to say the right thing.

"Okay!"

Spike gestured his head towards the open door and she skipped forward. "Oh, just one thing, Harm,"

"Yes, Spikey?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

"One bloody word about France and I'm staking you."

She nodded as she entered the crypt. It really was wrong to be there... the vampiress shot a look over her shoulder as Spike divested himself of his duster.

She could nearly hate him again tomorrow.

~finis

-- 

****

**Damnation **: _a portal_ : [http://grau.nu/damnation][4]

**Eternal Nightcap** : _angel/spike-ness_ : [http://s8219.net/eternalnightcap][2]

**Whee! I'm Naked!** : _all hail Boy Meets Boy_ : [http://s8219.net/naked][5]

**Shibbalicious **: _personal fanfiction archive_ : [http://geocities.com/shibbalicious][3]

**Anti Nostalgic **: _Gravitation fanfic_ : [http://grau.nu/antinostalgic][6]

**War Pigeon Memorial** : _don't ask_ : [http://s8219.net/WPM][7]

   [1]: mailto:spikes_angelus@yahoo.com.au
   [2]: http://s8219.net/eternalnightcap
   [3]: http://geocities.com/shibbalicious
   [4]: http://grau.nu/damnation
   [5]: http://s8219.net/naked
   [6]: http://grau.nu/antinostalgic
   [7]: http://s8219.net/WPM



End file.
